Who Wants To Play 'Spin The Bottle?
by Harvest the Bubblegum
Summary: One boring afternoon, our trio, together with their new friend, decides to play 'Spin the Bottle'. What happens if one of them asks Danny if he's in love with Sam? And what was Tucker's dare? Read and find out! Reviews, please!


Author's Note: Hi, people! This my first fanfic so don't be too mean when you are going to give me reviews, 'kay? And I apologize if there's going to be any wrong spellings or grammars, I didn't check this. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom… and I never will… T_T

O_o_O_o

"I'm soooo bored," the brunette whined. "I thought we're going to have fun? This is NOT what I have in mind."

The brunette, whose name is Leda Amelia Brinton, is the newest member of the team. She transferred to Casper High just a year ago and she became friends with Sam easily. How? Well, let's say that she's just like her, but a little bit peppy. Besides, they're both in music class and they sit next to each other.

She also knows about Danny's secret. She caught him transforming behind the tree when he was about to fight Technus two months ago. She didn't run or scream or anything, she just stared and said, "Danny Fenton is Danny Phantom… I SO KNEW IT!"

"You're not the only one who's bored here, Leda." The goth got up and stretched her arms. "What to do now?"

"I know!" Tucker piped in. "Let's watch Sam and Danny go at it on Leda's bed!"

That earned a blush from the said couple. "Ew, Tucker." Leda gave him a look of disgust. "You need to lay off those smutty fan fictions. Besides, I don't want my bed to smell like the so-called 'forbidden three letter word.' Yuck."

"You two are sickos," Danny said, giving them a fierce look. "Why on earth would we do that?"

"Because, you two are so in love with each other."

"WE ARE NOT!"

"Oh, stop this nonsense, will you?" Sam said, glaring at no one in particular. "Let's just watch a movie."

"I don't keep DVDs, you know."

"What is wrong with you?"

"I think they're just a waste of money," she stated simply. "Besides, I wanna play a game. You know, like, 'truth or dare' or 'spin the bottle' or 'seven minutes in heaven.'"

"You're such a kid." Danny rolled his eyes.

"I know, right?"

"So…" Tucker played with his PDA. "What game to play?"

"Spin the bottle!" Leda jumped up like a five-year old who just got her present. "Lemme get my special-spin-the-bottle-bottle."

With that, she ran out of her room and got the stupidly named bottle. "I can't believe that girl is so hyper." Tucker looked at the door, waiting for the brunette to come back.

"One of the things you like about her."

"Yeah…"

"I'm back!" She threw the bottle at Sam, who easily caught it. "So, here are the rules: Whoever the bottle points into should choose between truth and dare. They should answer HONESTLY to what question they are asked or do whatever the person who'll give the dare tells you to do. Oh, and he/she gets to choose her 'dare-r or ask-er'. If he/she refuses to do the dare, they will get a double dare. Clear?"

They nodded in agreement and Leda spun the bottle. They waited for it to stop until it pointed towards Tucker. "So, Tucker, who shall he/she be?"

"Um…" He was unsure of what to say, so he said the first person who came into his mind. "You?"

She smiled wickedly at him, making him freeze. _'This can't be good.' _He thought.

She crept towards him and whispered something on his ear. The other pair just stared at them and muttered, "Lovebirds."

"I heard that!"

"You were supposed to!"

"Sammy's being a smart-ass again!"

"Don't call me that LeDA-DA!"

"Will you two stop it?" Danny interrupted. "She's supposed to give Tucker his dare."

"Whatever Dan-Dan." Sam rolled her eyes while Danny gave her a dirty look. "Stop giving me that look or you will rue this day."

"Sorry," he muttered.

When they turned to look at Tucker and Leda, the girl was smirking while the boy was wide-eyed. "I can't do that!" he yelled, his eyes still the size of saucers. "They'll totally kill me!"

"Do it or else!"

"Or else what?"

"You won't be seeing you're PDA the next time you'll wake up."

"I can always buy a new one."

"Yeah, I know," she smirked, "but that"-she pointed towards the PDA-"has something I know you don't want to show ANYONE. And don't say that you can delete it 'cause I already have a copy on my laptop. And I know that you have no idea how to remove it."

He looked horrified and nodded his head immediately. "Okay, okay, I'll do it!"

"What were you two talking about?" Danny asked, crossing his arms.

"You'll find out soon, oh-so-clueless-one." Leda grinned. "You'll find out soon."

"Okay…"

"Anyway," Sam piped in, "who'll spin the bottle now?"

"Since you asked, it shall be you, then."

Sam sighed in annoyance and spun the bottle. It pointed towards Leda, who's still grinning. "Choose."

"SAMMY-WAMMY!"

"Oh, you'll regret calling me that." She glared at the brunette and said, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay…" She paused to think for a question. "We already know that you like Drew Cowell, so, what do you like about him?"

"I-I so d-do n-not like, um, uh, him…!" She stuttered, earning a smirk from Sam.

"This is TRUTH or dare, Lei-lei," she said as she raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms, "not LIE or dare. Besides, you're the one who told us to answer the question HONESTLY."

"Fine!" She gave up and threw her arms exasperatedly. "I like him, but I have no idea why! There, happy?"

"No."

"What do you want me to say? That I'm in love with him? Fat chance!"

Seeing the hurt look on Tucker's face Sam decided to just drop the conversation. "Calm down, Leda. I'm satisfied with your answer."

"Thank God!"

"Dan, you spin that stupidly named bottle."

Danny nodded and spun the bottle. It landed on Tucker again but Leda told him that it wasn't fair that Tucker has to be dared again. So, he spun the bottle again. This time, it landed on Sam.

"Okay, Sammy-kins," he bit his lip to prevent him from laughing, "who'll it be?"

"It'll be you, Danny-kins."

"Aw!" Leda cooed. "You guys look so cute!"

"And it's like she's choosing whose she going to marry!"

They blushed and turned to Leda who was giggling uncontrollably, not noticing what Tucker has said. They rolled their eyes and Danny finally said, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you two do something nasty on Leda tomorrow." He smirked at the laughing couple in front of them, who are completely oblivious to what was happening. "Add Tucker to that."

"With pleasure."

"Oh my gosh!" Tucker stood up, still laughing. "Did I hear right? Sam's going to give Danny 'pleasure'?"

They glared at him while Leda rolled on the floor, unable to maintain her laughs. "You need to get your head out of the gutter, Foley." They both stood up and punched him on the arm. "You got that?"

"Ow! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"His head is full of SMUT!"

"Leda, stop laughing."

"Fine, fine." She grabbed the bottle as Danny and Sam sat down. "I get to spin the bottle."

"Hey!" Tucker pouted, trying to grab the bottle from the girl but failing miserably. "No fair! I get to spin now!"

"I'm pretty much sure that the lovebirds made a good job on bruising your right arm."

"Yeah, but, my left arm's not bruised."

"Please," she rolled her eyes, "you can't even write on your left hand. What makes you think that you can make a bottle spin using that?"

"It's worth a try."

"Will someone please spin that bottle already?"

Leda spun the bottle, making Tucker yell 'no fair!' or 'I hate you, guys!' Then, it landed on Danny. "Choose."

"Tucker, I guess."

"Ha!" Tucker jumped up in triumph and threw his fists in the air. "Retaliation!"

"Oh, God…"

"Bad choice, Danny."

"Yeah, yeah, Tucker," Leda said, getting impatient, "just tell him what to do."

"I never said that I'd go for the dare!"

"Right…"

"Anyway," Tucker cut them off, "truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Aw!" Tucker whined. "You should've picked dare!"

"And why's that?"

"Because," he started, "I was going to make you tell Sam that you're head over heels in love with her. Not only that, I was going to make you kiss her!"

The lovebirds faces turned into different shades of red. "I hate you, Tucker." Danny muttered under his breath.

"Well, since you chose 'truth'…" he trailed off.

"What?"

"Will you stop the suspense already?" said Sam who finally got over Tucker's statement.

"Alright, alright, jeez…" He took a deep breath and grinned wickedly at his blue-eyed friend. "Do you like LIKE Sam?"

Danny choked on his spit, Sam blushed, Tucker continued to grin wickedly at his best friend and Leda bit her lip to prevent her laughter. There was a silence in the room until Danny answered the question, "Yes."

Tucker's jaw reached the floor. He can't believe that he'll actually admit it. Leda just stood up and said, "Time to give them some alone time, Tuck." With that, she grabbed him and dragged him out of the bedroom.

When they were out of the room, Danny decided to break the silence and said, "So… I like you… more than a friend…"

Sam just kept silent. "Sam, please. Talk to me."

_Silence._

"Sam-"

"Give me time to think, Danny."

"Okay."

_Silence._

"Danny," she started, looking intently at him, "did you mean that?"

"Of course, I did."

"Since when?"

"Since the day when you decided to be a goth. I mean, your so dark and mysterious. I like that."

"Is that the only reason you like me?" She said, a little disappointed. "Because I'm dark and mysterious?"

"No," he replied, "I like everything about you."

"Like what?"

"Your individuality and intelligence."

"You're not just saying that now, are you?"

"Of course, not." He took her hands and pulled her into a hug. "I like you for who you are."

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes until Sam pulled away. "Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"I like you, too."

With that, she leaned into him and kissed him softly, but passionately. He responded by wrapping his arms on her waists and she put her arms around his shoulders. The kiss was sweet and tender, but it was enough for them… for now.

"And, cut!"

They pulled away instantly and blushed madly. There on the doorway, was Tucker and Leda, video taping their whole kiss. "So… how was it?"

"Will you guys ever leave us alone?" Danny asked, exasperated.

"We got nothing better to do."

"May I suggest getting a partner?"

"I will… someday."

"I refuse to have a boyfriend."

"Have it your way, then." Sam walked towards the door. "I'm going home."

"Let me fly you, there."

"Sure."

"So sweet!" Tucker and Leda said in unison.

"Get a life you two."

"I DO have a life," she crossed her arms, "and it involves sappy romance novels and a box of tissue paper. Now, leave so I can have my moment."

They left after they got kicked out. Tucker went straight home, saying that he needs to do something important. They just nodded and Danny flew Sam on top of a hill.

"Hey," said Sam, "I thought you're going to take me home!"

"I will," Danny replied, transforming into his human self. "I just want to ask you a question."

"What?"

"Will you be my girlfriend, Sam?"

"I think you already know the answer for that."

"Aw, come on!" He whined. "I wanna hear it coming out from your mouth!"

"Fine." She gave in. "Yes, yes. I will be your girlfriend, Danny Fenton. Happy?"

"Happy? I feel GREAT!" He said, throwing his arms up in the air and transforming to his alter ego, Danny Phantom.

She kissed him on the cheek and smiled. "Calm down, Danny. What if anyone sees you?"

"Right. Sorry."

"Can you take me home now? I'm tired."

"Sure, thing!"

He carried her in his arms and took off.

O_o_O_o

That night, Sam got bored and decided to check her e-mail. Seeing that nothing caught her attention, she went to _youtube _and randomly typed 'Danny Phantom.' The videos were the same except that there was something that caught her eye. It says 'Danny and Sam's Blushy Moments.' She opened it and she was appalled. It was their 'fake-out-make-outs' and what Tucker dubbed as 'blushy moments.' There is only one person who have these clips: Tucker Foley.

She opened her Yahoo Messenger account and saw that Danny was online.

creatureofthenight: Danny! You have got to see this: link

dannyfentonp: Well, hello to you, too.

creatureofthenight: Did you click it?

dannyfentonp: Yeah, it's still buffering. What's with this video, anyway?

creatureofthenight: JUST WATCH.

dannyfentonp: Oh, hey, it's done. Lemme watch it.

…

dannyfentonp: Tucker is DEAD.

creatureofthenight: Yeah. Let us kill him tomorrow.

dannyfentonp: How?

creatureofthenight: I don't know. Let's just randomly kill him.

dannyfentonp: Works for me… So… whatcha doin'?

creatureofthenight: Chatting with you, breathing and all other stuff that a normal person does.

dannyfentonp: Are you alone?

creatureofthenight: Well, DUH. My parents have some business trip… again. Why'd you ask?

dannyfentonp: Can I come over? Pretty please?

creatureofthenight: Sure, I guess?

dannyfentonp: Yes! See you in five minutes! Love you! Bye!

_dannyfentonp has signed out._

"I better turn this thing off before he gets here…"

The End!

---

So, how was that? Was it good? Was it bad? Does it make sense? Was it cheesy? Was it fluffy? I'll never know 'till you tell me! REVIEWS, okay?! :P

Thank you for reading this, anyway! It means a lot!


End file.
